muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 601: Alan Rickman
Plot Summary There's trouble brewing in the Muppet Theater...........the entire Muppet gang is turned invisible by the Muppet Labs invisible machine........and Kermit tries to keep this from the 1st new guest star, Alan Rickman........but it doesn't work...........and his nephew Robin turns invisible right in front of him........and Alan recognizes the invisible Lew Zealand because of his boomerang fish act. By the end of the Muppet Show........the backstage is getting cured from the invisibility incident........and Scooter is surprised to see everybody visible again...........and Kermit is relieved. Songs and Sketches *''Killer Queen'' (performed by Miss Piggy, Rizzo and the rat gang) *Swedish Chef Sketch #: Double Fudge Brownies *Pigs In Space Sketch #: Spewing Machine *Muppet News Flash Sketch #: Twisted Vision *At the Dance Sketch #: The Muppet couples joke about their previous days and nights *Muppet Labs Sketch #: The Official Joke Answering Machine *Closing Musical #: Them Dry Bones (performed by Walter as the patient, Rowlf as Dr. Bob, Miss Piggy as Nurse Piggy and Janice as Nurse Janice) Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Alan Rickman's dressing room door 3 times, and tells him '18 2nds 'til curtain', and Alan replies and agrees to do the show with all of them, just as soon as he's finished with their fun thrilled game of table tennis. *''The Muppet Show'' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates the sound of fire crackers. *Miss Piggy, Rizzo and the Rat gang sing Killer Queen *Kermit thanks them for doing that musical # *The Swedish Chef prepares to make double fudge brownies, but the brownies begin marching around the counter *Pigs in Space: There's a spewing machine on the Swine Trek, which spews out purple goo all over the place *Muppet News Flash: The Newsman reports a news on twisted vision, and everything else becomes all twisted up. *At the Dance: All of the Muppet couples tell good jokes to 1 another *Muppet Labs: Bunsen and Beaker present the automatic joke telling machine, which tickles Beaker's funny bone, and sends him into a crazy frenzy. *Closing Musical #: Walter, Nurse Piggy, Nurse Janice and Dr. Bob sing Them Dry Bones. Transcript *Episode 601: Alan Rickman transcript Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 5 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices, sounding the exact same as Frank Oz) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost last year back on Thursday, August 23) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Afghan Hound, Hilda and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Ryan Dillon as Clifford (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Cast Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012) and Jane Henson (1934-2013)......we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 6 Episodes